All Goes Well I Hope
by Marked moon
Summary: Strawhats go back in time and things will go well, I hope. It's slightly different to usual time travel fics at the beginning. Also there are some minor spoilers for anime watchers in the first chapter, but nothing too big.


**Hello, just a brief message before you read the story. The reason the story only starts (ends?) at whole cake island is because I don't want to take any liberties with the story. English isn't my native language, I hope I'll have the time to continue this story, there won't be a lot of Japanese terms and feedback is appreciated. There are probably mistakes since I'm only human and I don't own one piece which we can all be glad for. Enjoy and have a nice day.**

 **One piece is at chapter 890.**

'We barely even made it past the Grand Line; we barely confronted the first Emperor. So why did it all have to turn so bad.'

'Luck was always on our side when things looked ugly; we somehow always made it out. We should have known that our luck wouldn't last…'

'The meaning of D, in surnames"

'The location of Raftel'

'And what even is the one piece?'

'Next to that our own dreams were not reached'

'Was my life truly fulfilling, did I achieve what I wanted to achieve? Well Luffy would say as long as I fought for my dream it doesn't matter if I died for it.'

'But if that's the case, why do I feel like crying, why do I feel like the whole world crashed on me'

We were in the middle of confronting big mom, what seemed like thousands of ships were surrounding us. Zoro, Usopp, Robin, Franky, the heart pirates and minks, weren't with us. Luffy was fighting Katakuri, Sanji was with Pudding and Chiffon making the cake. I was with Chopper, Brook, Jinbei and Carrot on the ship, when big mom just jumped on it. We managed to get away and retrieve Zeus, but then suddenly everything went white.

Out of nowhere I began floating in a white empty space of nothingness. No sound, no smell, no touch, not even a breeze, or the salty air that can usually be smells everywhere. Not even the sound of waves or the touch of wind.

"…IIIIIII"

'what'

"…AMIIIIII"

"I can't hear!"

"NAMI"

'Name?'

'My name'

Abruptly the witness disappeared it seemed like it got sucked into the voice of the person calling my name

I opened my eyes, for what felt like eternity I was stuck in the white space, so the first thing my mind encountered was colour.

The colours turned to shapes and then to familiar faces. Joy swept over me, as I saw the faces of my comrades. I would hug them but before that;

"LUFFY WHAT THE HECK DID YOU DO!"

Luffy comforted the bump he got from my punch. Really I don't know why he bothers. I know for a fact I don't have Haki or own sea stone. Initially he did it so I would feel a sense of normalcy in the middle of devil fruits, giants, instant weather changing seas and so on. But honestly we have a freaking skeleton, cyborg, a talking reindeer and now a fishman. I think at this point normalcy is gone.

"I didn't do anything, I swear. I was just about to beat up Katakuri, when everything just turned into mystery white." Should've expected that much.

I stood up, and gazed around me. 12 faces were staring back at me.

Wait what 12!

The whole crew plus Pudding and Carrot were there.

"It seems like we're all awake now, the 12 of us suddenly appeared in this space. We were all floating in an empty white space before waking up." 'Ah Jinbei, finally someone who actually bothers to explain something to her.'

"Even Zoro, Robin, Usopp and Franky, weren't you guys on the way to Wano"

"We were bravely soaring through the waves in our approach to Wano, battling sea kings, when suddenly an unstoppable enemy appeared and we came here in order to stop it". 'So basically he has no idea…'

"I see"

"Wally, wally wally, wally" 'Another weird laugh what is it with the weird laughs…'

"My guests are finally awake"

From the corner of my eye I could see Zoro, getting out his swords.

Suddenly the weird pink dressed woman, with a teapot on her head (and isn't that weird) appeared before Zoro and took his swords.

"Away with those sharp pointy objects please"

"Give them back woman"

Now everyone was preparing for a battle

"Before you all attack me and fail, why don't you sit down and get some tea." Just like that all of us were sitting at a large table.

"WAHHHHHH, I have a sudden tables appearing before me sickness"

"A MISTERY TABLE!"

'Agh couldn't they just be serious for once.' With that I did my thing and the next thing they knew they were out of this conversation. I'd feel bad for punching them (somewhere at the very far back of my mind), but it's the only way for them to know they should stay out of this conversation. Zoro I'll keep in for now. It's always good to have threatening material when bargaining, in case, Robin, Jinbei and Brook aren't enough.

"Wally, wally, wally, wally, you truly are an amusing crew."

I could see the others turning to the weird girl again. I was about to ask (shout) my questions at her, because I had a long day and just want to go to sleep, but my mouth couldn't move. It felt like I was frozen.

"Alright dearies, now that all of you are in a listening mood…. My name, well I forgot it, but you can call me the mistress of time" 'Time… what'!

"A long time ago when the rule of this world was still different I ate the time time fruit. Since it's too powerful I'm stuck in this place for eternity, without being able to die. Once every few years I get to call someone to this world. But I can only call each person once. So of course when someone came to Raftel, I just had to meet him, ah Rogers such a nice man. ' (Stop going off topic) But anyways (thank you) I called him here and asked if he wanted to go back in time, especially since his time was short. We talked and in the end he asked me to help his future son Ace instead, since he'd have to leave him. Of course I was not obliged to do so, but since I'm so wonderfully amazing I decided to keep the promise. Yes, those are the abilities of my fruit. I can control time. Even now the reason you can't talk is because everything but your ears and mind are frozen in time. ('Control over time! But she's trapped in this land of nothingness, without being able to die. No wonder she's insane'.) When Ace was near his death at a place called impel door or something like that, and his time was short I came to him and asked if he wanted to turn back time. He looked to be really considering it, but then asked me to help his younger brother and his crew instead. Now I had no idea who his crew was since he only mentioned a few of you he met, so I just took everyone that seemed to be close to the members he did tell me about. (That explains Carrot and Pudding). So Monkey D Luffy, do you want to go back in time, since your time will end in about 1 month?"

'1 month! what! I don't know why but I wanted to scream at that woman, my captain die. No way, he'll live a long life as the pirate king, so he can't die! But none the less my body was frozen'

"One… month" Luffy looked really serious. "Does that mean my crew can't fulfill their dreams!" Even though I was frozen in time I could feel the other straw hats smile. He really is our only captain, caring about us first.

"Wally, wally, wally, wally indeed. I'll give you and your crew time to decide and make a plan of action. Oh and don't forget in this timeline your death is inevitable" And just like that she was gone. My body could move again, but despite that I had nothing to say. I could feel the others felt the same.

"Ace, he knew he was going to die when everyone came to save him…"

"Luffy…"

"That woman she was probably lying, let's beat her and get out of here" Zoro, you know that's not true….

"Fufufufu indeed before she decides to turn us to minced meat." Robin trying to lighten the mood, but her joke wasn't up to her usual standard. I could tell she was very shaken by this. Because for some reason I just knew the weirdo was telling the truth and the others feel the same.

"Do you guys want to go? Go back I mean. Don't you want to fulfill your dreams and save your family" Luffy, it's rare to see him so serious.

"She is telling the truth" I could see Jinbei contemplating every option in his head. We all really want to go back. I could feel it. I could save Bell-mere!

"Captain we will follow you" Zoro… I know you want to go back too, so why…

"Guys I know you all want to go back, so…" 'Of course Luffy would do it for us not for himself. Because Luffy hated reliving adventures and he is not afraid of death.

The other's, at least the straw hats knew he was doing it for us, but nobody could say a thing. I don't know what about this situation was the most shocking, it just all was. Enough to render us all speechless. On one side it sounds unbelievable just like everything in the last few years of my life. Like a dream. I could make the right choices this time and keep my loved ones close. On the other hand it seems way to good to be true. But despite that I wanted to go back and fix my mistakes.

"Let's GO" with those words from Luffy the time weirdo appeared again.

"Wally, wally, wally, wally. I see you're decided to go. But there is one more thing. (I knew it was too good to be true, will one of us die. If that's so there's no way I'm going. Will on of us have to stay in this place. This weirdo can dream on!) You can only go back as far as the last person who visited me. In this case that was Ace."

With that I could see Luffy, pondering about the situation again. I knew him (well I hope I know him) he's never let the people in Punk Hazard and Dressrosa and fisherman island relive the horrors before we got there, even though they wouldn't relive them since we are just going back in time. But there is no way he'd see it that way. Despite that, we'd still go before Ace dies and while Luffy might not be sure of doing it I am.

"LUFFY LET'S GO" I really shouldn't be surprised. All straw hats even Jinbei said the same thing at the same time. We really all care for our captain. I kind of feel sorry for Pudding and Carrot. They must feel left out.

"Wally, wally, wally, wally. I'll give you time to plan. Say Potato when you're ready." Potato… insane definitely insane

But no matter, it's time for the navigator to come in and decide the path the crew will follow. Since our captain won't do that…

"Guys if we go back, there is one thing we can do for sure! We can save Ace and make sure our captain doesn't have to wear an open shirt as a reminder."

"Of course Nami-swaaaaan"

"For once I agree with curly brows and you witch"

"SUPER"

"I hope time travel doesn't kill us all, fufufufu"

"T-t-the b-brave wa-wa-warrior of-of the sea shall acc-acccompany you all"

"I shall begin my life for the third time, with even more music yohohoho"

"If it's for Luffy…" Ah Chopper so cute

"Ace and Luffy are both people I respect"

Ah poor left out Pudding and Carrot

"I'll go anywhere my darling Sanji goes" Did I just feel sorry for that woman

"I can save Pedro" and isn't that another life we can save.

"OK, we're doing this and Luffy you don't get a say in this, because it's about time we do something for you. "

"Shishishishishi. Thanks guys."

"So we're going back to save Ace. We have to make sure that Pedro doesn't die either. But since we won't have a reason to fight big mom that should be fine. (Sanji looked really guilty at that, oops.) We also have to save fishman island, Punk Hazard and Dressrosa. But this time we can do it together."

With that the tense mood was gone and everyone began cheering.

"Guys before that…" Well not everyone, Sanji still has something to do clearly.

He kneeled down putting his head on the floor, really he should have known we'd go to save him.

"I'm sorry. I put you all in danger and kept things from you. Pedro died because of me. I even left the crew and shouldn't have any right to be asking you this, but can I please join again. I want to find all blue and be there when all of you complete your dreams."

"Pedro didn't die because of you, he decided so himself. Besides you saved my home, so how can anyone be mad at you." I could see Carrot was on the brink of tears. A few days ago she didn't even know the sea was so vast and now she's already grown so much.

'Despite that my gaze went to Zoro, he did say that people shouldn't be leaving the crew like that otherwise he will leave… I might have doubted would anyone else have said so, but this is Zoro…'

"Curly browns, no… Sanji Vinsmoke was it. Since you regret your actions and fought with us until now, I guess I have no complains letting the captain decide if he lets you join again, as number 10 I guess." With that he broke eye contact with Sanji and stubbornly stared at the table.

'Seriously what's with him numbering stuff and did he just call Sanji by his name. Dear Rorger are we really not dead!'

"Shishishishi, welcome back Sanji, you better make some really delicious snacks for everyone."

With that Sanji lifted his head and finally smiled. "Aye, aye captain, you better prepare to faint because of deliciousness. It's going to be even better then the wedding cake."

"DARLING!" 'Nooooo, she's like a perfect two faced female Sanji!'

"You can try third rate cook, I bet you food's never going to be more than satisfactory"

"What did you just say moss head"

"You really are brave number 10. For a just joined member"

"What was that, wanna go around"

"I doubt your legs will actually do much to me. I won't even need al three swords"

"GO DARLING GO, die you moss, SHOW HIM DARLING"

'Why can't there be anyone normal on this crew. Better yet someone in this whole world that is strong but not insane…'

"We need a plan of action" Jinbei, my knight!

"Well in that case to save Ace we can…"

 ***Time skip to later***

"So to summarise, we'll make sure to not get beaten by Kizaru, somehow. Get people from impel down, take a break for one year and do our thing. In the meantime Pudding will start getting info on big mom and get a copy of the poneglyphs since we'll lose our belongings on the way back. Then we attack big mom and then do things like before…"

"Yohohoho fantastic plan Nami-san, may I see your panties now"

"No, unless you give me 10 million berries"

"Robin-san?"

…

"Never mind" How does Robin manage that without even saying anything?

"Carrot-san, Pudding-san?"

"Sorry, corpse-san"

"That's only for DARLING to see" I was wrong she's worse than Sanji

'They fit this craziness way to well…'

"We also have to find a cure for big mom"

"Chopper, a cure, what do you mean?"

"She was sick just like the kids on punk hazard, from what I saw she seems to have been addicted to sweets. As a doctor I have to cure her"

"But, Chopper I don't think we…."

"Don't worry Chopper we'll do it."

"Thank you Luffy" Well I guess it'll be fine since it's Chopper asking.

"Are we all ready now? Well then POTATO" Gosh that was so embarrassing to scream. Why did I have to do it again? I'll make sure they'll all find them selves in debt'

"Wally, wally, wally, wally, you didn't have to scream" I didn't! Oh they are so in debt.

"I shall send you back just before me and Ace came in contact. There is just one thing I have to ask… Please don't forget me."

'I guess she is lonely after all.'

"Shishishishishi, don't worry we won't forget a cool mystery person like you. SEE YA"

Just like that everything seemed to black out for a minute before we appeared back on the sunny (not destroyed from big mom's attack thankfully, that'd be awkward to explain to Franky.) Jinebi, Carrot and Pudding probably appeared wherever they were at that time before hand. Time to go wild I guess.


End file.
